The Final Fantasy Adventure
by Karen Lou
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so I hope it turns out well. It starts in FF8 as a girl named Carion Valeheart is found on Balamb beach and is accepted into Garden. Most of the characters of FF8 are present and I plan to expand the story into other FF games.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 of my first fanfiction. I hope that it will eventually turn out well. Well, in any case please enjoy the first chapter and although it is rather short, I promise more very soon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Journal, Wow, my first day at Balamb Garden!! I have a room all to myself...but there's an idiot next door that I share the dorm with. Well, this is my first journal, so perhaps I should make a background clearance. My name is Carion Valeheart, brought here by the sea(believe it or not) and taken in as a student to the garden. The headmaster and his girlfriend are so kind. His name is Squall, and she's Rinoa. I feel as if Squall felt a connection with my orphaned state. As sad as it seems, I washed up on shore with only my name. The sea stole my very memory. The worst part is I'm 18. Old, and not a memory of my past. Oh well, I figure it's a perfect way to begin life. Even though it may be 18 years late, I'm the perfect age. So, in a way the tragedy could be a blessing. I was found on the shore two days ago and last night I was accepted as a student after a series of tests. They say I have qualities that are promising to become a SeeD. You want to know something funny? I don't have any idea what a SeeD is!!! Well, whatever it is has to be good for them to accept me. In any case, it seems I'll actually be in classes... I don't know what those are either. But, Squall gave me some clothes that I have to wear everyday. They all look the same, it's called a uniform. Squall said all I have to do for class is to put on the uniform and go to a room that he showed me. Well, in any case I better go. He also said that I had to be in the class at a certain time or I'd be in trouble. He's not much older than me, but I kinda think of Squall as a father. That may change, but only time will tell. Well, gotta go.  
  
  
  
Toodles, Carion Valeheart  
  
After writing in her journal, Carion Valeheart quickly got into the blue garden uniform and ran out of the room. As she looked at the silver watch on her arm Carion realized that it would be a clean sweep into "class" if she kept on track. How funny it was to be running for a reason, especially to get to a "class". It didn't even make sense to her, but for a place to live until she could regain her memory was worth whatever a "class" was.  
  
After waiting in an elevator for what seemed an eternity, Carion ran down the walkway, turned right, and took the first door on the left. By the luck of the gods above, and Squall's guidance the day before, she slid into her desk just in time. The instructor of her class was Quistis Trepe. As Carion watched the instructor speak, she began to realize Ms. Trepe was a very respectable and strict young lady. She didn't seem much older, but Carion knew Ms. Trepe had to be more important then herself because she was an "instructor". All these big events were becoming too much for Carion. In just two or three days she was found on the sea shore, became a student, and was now sitting in a "class" listening to Ms. Trepe.  
  
For around ten minutes Carion sat quietly, smiling and listening carefully. Then, the class was immediately disrupted by the entrance of a tell man who seemed to be in his twentys. The blond guy walked in cooly and strolled to the desk just next to hers. Ms. Trepe stopped speaking and just stared at the very late young man. Carion did her best not to look over at him, but as she watched Ms. Trepe stare she couldn't help but glance over at him herself. As she took in his distinct features she couldn't see why the instructor had such a horrible dumbfounded look on her face. He was genuinely handsome and had a very noticeable scar between his eyes. In fact, the scar was like an exact duplicate of the one Sqaull displayed. Carion couldn't quite decide if the twin scars were a coincidence or were actually duplicates for a reason.  
  
As she sat watching him, Carion neglected to notice the sudden movement of the rest of the class away from the man. All she was paying attention to was the large grin displayed on his lips as he looked casually at the rest of the room. It was very amusing to her that he didn't seem in the least bit concerned about his late entrance. She herself was terrified of the trouble she might be in if she had been late. As thoughts soared through Carion's mind the man slowly completed his look around the room and had come to a halt when his eyes met with two sparkling sapphire spheres staring in his direction. Carion hadn't even noticed that he was now staring back at her for she was locked in her curious thoughts of the handsome stranger.  
  
To the rest of the room's occupants, Carion and the young man seemed to be talking through their eyes. The two were locked in each other's gaze as though no one else existed. Although, this was quickly ceased by the loud bang that resounded through the room as the instructor dropped her book and dove for the nearest phone. Carion jumped at the noise and quickly looked in the instructor's direction. Ms. Trepe was located with the rest of her class far across the room,and despite the distance, Carion could hear the instructor's every word clearly.  
  
"Squall, this is Quistis. We have an emergency! CODE 3!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
(I hope you enjoyed what I have so far. I know it is short, but I plan for it to be much longer. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to write me at AngelDoll_1983@hotmail.com ~Karen~ ) 


	2. The Final Fantasy Adventure:Chap 2

Just as I promised, here is the second chapter. I hope that you enjoy and please E-mail me with your comments. Thanx bunches ~Karen~  
  
  
  
"Yes I said code 3! Enemy on campus. What??!!" Ms. Trepe became silent and suddenly dropped the phone. She looked as if she was going to faint. Once Ms. Trepe jumped back to coherence, she grabbed the phone again. "You mean to tell me you let Seifer Alamasy back in the garden and then had the nerve to put him in my class?? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND???"  
  
Ms.Trepe talked for a few more minutes but Carion was no longer paying attention to her. Instead, her gaze wandered back to the grinning young man. "Seifer Alamasy", she mumbled his name to herself. He didn't seem to be a mean or dangerous person... but she hadn't been in the garden long enough to know. Seifer began to laugh quietly, obviously amused with Ms. Trepe's actions. He didn't seem to care in the least that she called him and enemy, Carion was confused. To be late was one thing, but to be an enemy and not care was downright awful. Her eyes stayed on him, praying he made no sudden movements.  
  
After laughing again, Seifer looks back over at Carion. The same gorgeous sapphire eyes met his own. She shuddered a bit but then began to loosen up because she could sense no danger in him. "An enemy...him? Oh I just don't know. He seems kind to me..." Carion's thoughts continued on and were soon broken by Quistis.  
  
"Students, because of the current event, I am dismissing the class so I may speak with Seifer. We will meet at normal time tomorrow. You are dismissed." Not knowing what dismissed meant, Carion watched as Seifer walked over to Quistis and began to talk. "Well Seifer, it seems you are back in my class. I still think Squall has lost his mind, but nevertheless... You will get no special treatment from me and you will abide by my rules. Am I clear?"  
  
Seifer grinned, "Of course Quistis. What else would I do?" His deep voice gave Carion chills, and it seemed that his sarcastic words had thrown the instructor into an absolute rage. Her expression became hard and a red tint crept into her skin. Carion then became even more confused when she saw that Seifer was even more amused with Ms. Trepe's anger. He began to laugh again as if to mock her.  
  
"Seifer! That is enough! From now on you will call me either instructor or Ms. Trepe. We had best be clear!" Ms. Trepe's tone had changed drastically. Her anger and frustration were quite evident. She turned to walk out and finally noticed Carion. A smile quickly appeared on her face and she walked over to the desk. "Carion, I am so sorry I forgot about your circumstances. When I say that you are dismissed it means that class is over for the day. You may go back to your dorm or take a look around campus." Her smile brightened as Carion rose from her seat and headed for the door. At the last second Carion whirled around.  
  
"Oh, thank you instructor. Class seems to be quite interesting. Perhaps you'll be able to show me how to use that thing at my seat." Carion gave a quick wave and walked out. "Hmmm, a tour of campus. That sounds nice, but I think I'll go to my room first," she thought. As Carion waited patiently for the elevator, she suddenly had the feeling she wasn't alone. Quickly she whirled around where her eyes met with the large, built torso of Seifer Alamasy. Slowly Carion rose her view to his face revealing his amusement of her surprise. Seifer's eyes sparkled with a look of anticipation as if he were waiting for her anger or distaste. Although she was somewhat uncomfortable, Carion managed to speak with ease. "So, you are Seifer Alamasy? I'm not sure why the instructor doesn't like you, but I will have to judge you for myself". She stopped for a moment to think carefully about her words. Being he was an "enemy" of Garden, or at least of the instructor, she didn't want to cause a conflict for herself.  
  
As she pondered on what to say next, the sound of a bell and the opening doors helped her some. Within seconds she had walked into the elevator ignoring Seifer's stare and pushed the first floor button. Watching the doors slowly close she caught a glimpse of Seifer's stunned face. Thinking she was in the clear, Carion leaned back against the wall and gave out a sigh. "Peace at last", she muttered to herself. Yet the peace was all to quickly broken as a hand stopped the doors at the last second and helped them back open. Seifer, who seemed a bit aggravated, stepped in and then leaned against an adjacent wall. All Carion could do was stand there afraid to even move. She soon loosened up as he began to talk.  
  
"Well, you seem to know my name, but I regret to say I haven't had the pleasure of being told yours." His voice trailed off as he looked intently at Carion waiting for an answer. She didn't really want to speak to him, but decided that it may make the situation better.  
  
"I am Carion Valeheart, although I can't tell you much more than that..." She lowered her eyes slightly embarrassed and continued on. "You see, Squall found me on the shore a few days ago. I have no memory except for my name. I'm very fortunate that I was accepted as a student here." A sadness crept over Carion as she thought about how ridiculous this all sounded. She brushed back a solitary tear and was surprised to look up into sympathetic eyes. Seifer took a slow step forward and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. At first she shuddered, but then realized there was no need.  
  
"Well, if it makes you fell any better, I was also lucky to be accepted again. Except it would have been my own fault if I hadn't been. Perhaps I'll tell you about it if we ever get to know each other better as friends. I still have regrets and it happens to be a particularly hard subject for me now." He grew silent and for the first time Carion saw Seifer's eyes hit the floor. "Well, it was nice to be your aquiantance Carion. I hope I have the pleasure of speaking with you again." With those words the doors open and he turned and walked off.  
  
Carion stepped out of the elevator and stood stunned by Seifer's kind words. "Him, an enemy?", she thought. Slowly she walked down the steps and seconds later she was knocked to the ground with a young boy beside her. The boy quickly scrambled to his feet and offered to help her up. He seemed much younger than herself, but she let him lend her a hand. As she was brushing herself off she heard an agitated voice over the crowd.  
  
"David, how many times have I told you? No running in the main walkway of the garden." When Carion looked up she was greeted by a nod from a strangely familiar man. A tattoo adorned the left side of his face. Although she couldn't recall a name, she recognized him somehow. "Are you alright Carion? He's been training, but he knows better than to run." Carion began to blush slightly as the memory of her sprint to class invaded her thoughts. She nodded to the man and turned to walk to her dorm. "Carion, wait will ya? David you can go on, but NO more running." Carion turned in time to see the young boy nod and sulk off in the opposite direction. "I forgot to mention how I know you. I was with Squall and Rinoa when they found you on the beach. I'm Zell Dinct, Garden's martial arts extraordinaire and current security. In the halls anyway..." His voice trailed off as he smiles and reached out his hand to shake.  
  
As Carion shook Zell's hand, a flashback of the beach flooded her mind. She lie there barely conscious and she hears a voice. "Squall, Rinoa, get over here quick. We have a current severe damsel in distress." Her body is lifted and then carried into the grass. Zell checks for her pulse while Rinoa uses Cure on her over and over. Squall had run off and drove up with the Garden van. "Thanx Squall, let's get her back and let Doc. Kadowaki take a look. I hope she'll be alright."  
  
Suddenly she flashed back to reality and seemed to have let go of his hand. She shook her head and then looked up smiling. "Sorry Mr. Dinct, I just had a memory. So you were the one who discovered me. Thank you for reacting so quickly." Carion looked up and saw that he too was smiling.  
  
"It was nothing. By the way, call me Zell. My girl Amanda is the main librarian. If ya ever need help in there just ask." He then quickly pointed in the direction of the library and began to blush a bit.  
  
"Ok Zell, thank you. I do have a question at the moment. Could you by any chance tell me about Seifer Alamasy? You see, I'm in instructor Trepe's class and happened to hear her tell Squall he was an enemy." Curiously she looked up and was shocked to see that his expression had drastically changed. He seems hesitant to even answer her question.  
  
"Well Carion...that happens to be a rather long story. I don't have time now 'cause I've got work to do. Maybe I can talk to you about it another time." Zell then quickly made his way down the walk to the cafeteria. He hadn't even bid her farewell.  
  
Carion was stunned for a moment but then quickly shrugged it off and went to her dorm. Walking into the room, Carion discovered a set of absolutely awesome clothes lying on her bed. The pants were black leather and a blue tank was there beside them. Hanging on her door was the best part, a black coat with a silver and blue dragon imprinted on the back. She took the coat off the door and as she was touching the dragon the memory came again. There she was on the shore and this time she could see that the clothes here were the ones she was found in. The scene played out the same but at the end Carion was startled by the quick flash of a large fire based dragon with glowing eyes.  
  
As she came out of the trance-like state she found herself hugging the dragon to her chest. Carion had never been more confused than she was at the moment. Shrugging it off, she quickly changed and was on her way to the training center. Through this memory she had recalled that fighting eased her mind and allowed her to think. She had to do anything to figure out what to do next. As she walked up to the green colored entrance all she could see was the flaming red dragon. Then next thing she knew, Carion was standing in front of a set of twin metal doors. Next to the bars that connected them stood a tall, handsome, brown-haired man. As she approached he looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey, and you are?" He looked at Carion curiously and all she could figure was that he knew everyone.  
  
"I'm Carion Valeheart, and I was accepted as a student just recently. May I ask who you may be?" She raised her eyebrow curiously and waited for him to respond.  
  
"Of course you may ask. I'm Irvine Kinneas, the current training helper. I have to warn you that our training center can be quite dangerous, but I am always here. If you're ever in danger just yell my name, which seems like a possibility for you not having a weapon." He smiled kindly and Carion knew he meant no offense by his words. She nodded in response and then spoke without thinking.  
  
"Yes, that's very true. My sword happens to be lost at sea just as I was, but don't deem me helpless. I happen to be rather good at hand on hand combat. I do thank you for your concern." As Irvine nodded, Carion made her way through the large iron door. "My swords lost at sea? Where'd that come from? What sword?", she thought to herself. Walking through the training center, Carion stumbled across a few Grats, but otherwise nothing threatening. That was until she was nearing the other iron door.  
  
Carion slowly walked to the door but suddenly spun around from the sound of rustling behind her. Nothing prepared her for the large boom that echoed from behind her. As she turned around her eyes passed over the hard scaly skin of a T-Rexaur. Carion only got halfway turned around when the giant lizard lashed out with it's tail sending her flying. In fear, she made a last resort attempt as the creature bent down to devour her and she closed her eyes. "IRVINE!!! HELP!!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
(Well, that's Chapter 2. I hope you like it so far. I apologize foe how long it took to put it up. I'm working on 3 now so keep checking. ~Karen~) 


	3. The Final Fantasy Adventure:Chap 3

( Well, here's chapter 3. It's kinda short though. I had to stop it where I did because if I didn't it would have been much longer before I could put much up. So, here ya go. Enjoy!! ~Karen~)  
  
As Carion crouched closer to the ground, a gunshot rang through the air. With her eyes still closed she ran to where the sound had originally come. Behind her the T-Rexaur was lashing about in anger and pain. The next sound she heard was a loud boom, and a now sleeping T-Rexaur. Relieved, Carion opened her eyes just in time to see Seifer as she bowled him over.  
  
The two rolled and eventually came to a stop at Irvine's feet. Irvine Kinneas stood above them, his jaw ready to hit the floor. Never had he seen Seifer help anyone other than Edea. In fact, he didn't know that Seifer was back in the first place. The look of fright and confusion startled Carion as she looked up into Irvine's face. Was he too against Seifer, thinking of him as an enemy? Which man had shot the large beast that lay behind her? She knew Seifer used a gunblade, but could it have actually put the T- Rexaur down? Her eyes had been closed and she hadn't seen a thing.  
  
Finally Carion realized that she still lay on top of Seifer and quickly jumped to her feet. As she looked down at him, Seifer began to laugh. Uneasily, Carion tried to apologize. "Sorry about that Seifer. I.I was so caught up in getting away from the T-Rexaur that I didn't pay attention. Umm, can I help you up?" She slowly reached out her hand and hoped he wouldn't hold this incident against her. Seifer's hand reached up and gently took her hand only to yank her back down on top of him. "Hey!! What was that for?" The only response she received was a large grin and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Ugh!" This time Irvine helped her up and flashed Seifer a disgusted look. Carion backed away and watched as Seifer vaulted himself off the ground. Quickly, Irvine stepped in front of her as a shield. She now knew the answer to one of her many questions; Irvine did think of Seifer as and enemy, just like Ms. Trepe.  
  
"Seifer Alamasy. how dare you show your face around the garden. Your "valiant" save of Carion will serve as no confirmation of a change. In fact, I find it rather stupid to even try. Why are you here? I'll talk with Squall, but you need to leave campus. Thank you for helping her, but that is all." Irvine's tone was unwavered as he spoke. Seifer almost seemed hurt, but replied strongly.  
  
" Oh Irv. Squall knows I'm here. He is the one who re-admitted me into the garden. Please don't talk about me like that in front of her. I know I did some awful things, but it wasn't my fault. Even Squall understands that is was mostly Ultemecia's mind control. How could I really turn my back on any of my close friends? We're all like family; me, you, Sephie, Quisty, Zell, and Squall. We go way back. When all that happened I forgot that Edea was matron." As Seifer turned around to leave Carion caught a glimpse of a single tear trace a path down his cheek.  
  
When Seifer had gone, Irvine turned around and smiled at Carion. Shocked by what went on, he couldn't find the words to comfort her. Almost being eaten by a T-Rexaur was enough to scare someone to the point that they couldn't speak. On top of that, to have a run in with Seifer Alamasy. Everyone who was atleast six or seven had to remember Seifer's protection of the "sorceress". She who was first Edea and now lived in Rinoa. Ultemecia, she just had to be gone. The entire group of them had had defeated her. Although, Carion did seem rather odd. "Ultemecia", he said not even realizing it. He looked at Carion, and then it hit him that she hadn't reacted at all. Then Irvine thought back to Seifer. "Hmm, has he really changed?"  
  
Seconds later he flashed back to reality and walked to Carion's side. Looking at her arm he could see a thin tear in her sleeve and the blood that was seeping through. "Carion, perhaps you should drop by Dr. Kadowaki's office. You've got a pretty nasty wound there." He touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "You okay? Seem a bit jumpy there doll." Carion turned to Irvine and smiled trying to hide her surprise and confusion. It didn't help though, he saw straight through her charade.  
  
"I.. I think I'm ok. Just a bit shocked, mainly because the garden's so- called "enemy" just saved my life. In fact, I saw tears when he left." Then she shook her thoughts away and felt a great pain in her arm. "Ok. OW!!" Carion grabbed her arm and started walking away. "Dr. Kadowaki it is. Thanks for your help Irvine. I'll be back in soon to train. It seems I'm a tad rusty." She then turned back around and continued on her path to Dr. Kadowaki's office. The entire way Carion was in a daze thinking about what was happening. Her thoughts were all she heard. "Seifer Alamasy. saved me? This is so confusing. Should I thank him, tell Squall, or just leave it alone? Ok. this is really hurting."  
  
When Carion snapped back into reality she stood before Dr.Kadowaki. The doctor seemed extremely panicked and worried. "Carion?! Hello? Are you ok??" the next thing Carion knew she was being shaked a bit violently. "Please child, answer me!!"  
  
"Sorry Dr. Kadowaki, I'm a bit out of sorts. I think I'm alright other than the blood flowing from my arm. It kinda hurts." She giggled nervously and watched as Dr, Kadowaki nodded and walked to some cabinets.  
  
"You had me worried there for a moment. I began to think you were lost in that pretty little head of yours. I was yelling for atleast five minutes. So, how did you get this nasty wound? It seems as though you were gashed by a weapon." Looking at her arm Carion could see what the doctor meant. Her coat arm was drenched in blood.  
  
"Well, I was in the training center. A T-Rexaur attacked me, and if it weren't for Seifer Alamasy." Dr. Kadowaki cut her off quickly.  
  
"Seifer Alamasy?! What did he do to you? Was this his fault?" As Carion looked down at her fully dressed wound she shook her head and walked to the door.  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong. Seifer Alamasy saved my life. If it weren't for him I would most likely be dead now.: As she walked out Carion could see the shocked face of yet another person. Dr. Kadowaki had a look of pure surprise and almost collapsed.  
  
As Carion walked out into the main hallway she heard man excited voices and saw people running to the garden entrance. Curious, she took off after them and stopped when she came to the edge of the crowd. At first she could only hear the voices talking about something that was found. Seconds later a bright light emitted from the crowd and the people jumped back and screamed in surprise. Only, Carion didn't notice them. She was too busy following the beam of light that shown on her wound to it's source. Then she saw exactly what they had found.  
  
End Of Chapter 3 


End file.
